


Cover for The Frost Is All Over and its podfic

by khorazir



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-19
Updated: 2015-06-19
Packaged: 2018-04-05 04:15:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4165413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/khorazir/pseuds/khorazir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>The finished watercolour painting of my cover for <b>Chryse’s</b> masterful historical AU <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/1614890/chapters/3440210"><em>The Frost Is All Over</em></a> for <b>aranel-parmadil</b> who <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/2290520/chapters/5036024">podficced</a> it with equal mastery. The artwork was commissioned by <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/users/consulting_smartass/pseuds/consulting_smartass"><b>consulting_smartass</b></a>.</p><p>I used bookcovers from the Victorian era as inspiration for the layout and the overall look of the piece. The lineart can be found <a href="http://khorazir.tumblr.com/post/121607327573/i-was-commissioned-by-consultingsmartarse-to">here</a>. The colour version is also up at my <a href="http://khorazir.tumblr.com/post/121931549788/the-finished-watercolour-painting-of-my-cover-for">tumblr</a>.</p></blockquote>





	Cover for The Frost Is All Over and its podfic

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Chryse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chryse/gifts), [aranel_parmadil](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aranel_parmadil/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Frost Is All Over](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1614890) by [Chryse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chryse/pseuds/Chryse). 



**Author's Note:**

> The finished watercolour painting of my cover for **Chryse’s** masterful historical AU [_The Frost Is All Over_](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1614890/chapters/3440210) for **aranel-parmadil** who [podficced](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2290520/chapters/5036024) it with equal mastery. The artwork was commissioned by [**consulting_smartass**](http://archiveofourown.org/users/consulting_smartass/pseuds/consulting_smartass).
> 
> I used bookcovers from the Victorian era as inspiration for the layout and the overall look of the piece. The lineart can be found [here](http://khorazir.tumblr.com/post/121607327573/i-was-commissioned-by-consultingsmartarse-to). The colour version is also up at my [tumblr](http://khorazir.tumblr.com/post/121931549788/the-finished-watercolour-painting-of-my-cover-for).


End file.
